One of the small problems of modern life is the removal of labels from articles, so that these articles can be re-cycled. The usual reason for desiring to do this lies in the fact that the article contains valuable materials that can be salvaged. In other cases, it is profitable to re-use the article because its manufacture from the raw material is energy or labor intensive. This interesting problem is encountered in the case of phonograph records which are made of valuable plastic, such as polystyrene. A considerable number of these records are available for two reasons: first of all, the record companies over-produce a given recording, since this is more cost-effective for them than making a second batch if the record is successful. Secondly, there is a relatively untapped source of plastic in used records. The plastic in records, incidentally, is particularly expensive, since it is a special formulation.
Attempts to capitalize on this available supply of plastic that could be re-cycled have been less than successful in the past. The recycled plastic is contaminated with about 3 wt. % paper if the record is granulated without removing the paper and this greatly reduces the quality of the material. The center of the record can be stamped out, with the label, and discarded but this process wastes 30% of the plastic. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art methods and apparatus have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide apparatus for removing labels from articles, which apparatus makes use of a solvent in vapor-phase condition.
Another object of this invention is the provision of label-removing apparatus that requires little manual labor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for removing labels, in which solvent fumes are not released into the work area.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide label-removing system in which the labels are maintained separate from the body of solvent.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of label-removing system in which the labels are subjected to solvent which is not contaminated with adhesive.